clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Deck:Anti-Lavaloon
Strategy *Place the Inferno Tower at the edge of the river if you know that your opponent has lightning so that the Lightning cannot target both the crown tower and Inferno Tower. *Use the Mega Minion, Minion horde or EWiz to counter the Balloon. However don't place all three of them at once since they can die very quickly to spells. *Miner should be used after you have successfully defended a push and you have some troops left that can counter attack. *Try to use the Ice Spirit to Freeze the Balloon for a short time while you cycle your deck so you have a more suitable counter. *If your opponent uses spells on the Inferno Tower than you can use your Minion Horde to counter the Lavaloon combo. Substitution Minion Horde: None Mega Minion: None Arrows: Tornado Ice Spirit: Fire Spirits Inferno Tower: Inferno Dragon Miner: None Fireball: Rocket Electro Wizard: Wizard Deck archetype matchups Beatdown decks Lavaloon: This deck is excellent against Lavaloon since this deck was designed to defeat the Lavaloon deck. Inferno Tower can quickly take out the Lavahound and Balloon, however, make sure you place the Inferno Tower far enough that it can pull the Lavahound and Balloon and at the same time stopping your opponent to use Lightning on both Inferno Tower and crown tower. You can place your Minion Horde if you know that your opponent has just recently used their spells. Electro Wizard is effective at killing the Balloon.10/10 Three Musketeers: This deck is decent against Three Musketeers since Fireball and Minion Horde can counter the Three Musketeers. If the opponent plants an elixir collector don't use your fireball use your miner to take out the elixir collector. If your opponent splits the Three Musketeers use the Fireball or Minion Horde to take out the 2 musketeers and use the Ice Spirit + Mega Minion to counter the single Musketeer. 5/10 P.E.K.K.A: This deck is good against the P.E.K.K.A since Inferno Tower can easily stop the P.E.K.K.A and if the P.E.K.K.A user ever zaps the Inferno Tower you can use a card like the Ice Spirit or Electro Wizard to slow down the P.E.K.K.A so she does not reach the Inferno Tower. Minion Horde can also take out the P.E.K.K.A but it is weak to splash units which the P.E.K.K.A will most likely be backed up with. Use the Mega Minion to take out the support units. 7/10 Golem: This deck is decent against Golem since the Inferno Tower can kill the Golem easily. However, most golem users pack a lightning spell so place the Inferno at the edge of the river so there is enough distance so that the Lightning spell cannot target the Inferno Tower and the crown tower. The Mega Minion can take care of most glass cannons (except for the Musketeer you need an ice spirit for that) and you can deploy the Minion Horde if you know that your opponent has used their spells on the Inferno Tower. 6/10 Giant: This deck is good against Giant decks since the Inferno Tower can defeat the Giant. Make sure you place the Inferno Tower at a distance where you can pull the Giant but most spells won't be able to hit the Inferno Tower and crown tower. Mega Minion can take care of the glass cannons supporting the Giant and if there are a lot of glass cannons use Fireball + Zap to clear them out. 7/10 Siege Decks Mortar: This deck is not really good against Mortar decks since Mega Minion and Minion Horde are the only hard counters to the Mortar and those 2 are air units meaning that the Mortar will ignore them and start shooting at the crown tower. Also, Mega Minion and Minion Horde can be countered easily alone by spells or air troops. 4/10 X-Bow: This deck is not really good against X-Bow because it's strategies are very similar with Mortar decks. The only significant difference is that the X-Bow is significantly stronger than the Mortar but it is more expensive. Mega Minion or Minion Horde can prevent a lot of damage done to your crown tower but they are also pretty vulnerable to anti-air cards. 4/10 Bait Decks Zap Bait: This deck is okay against zap bait since Arrows can easily stop the Goblin barrel while the Fireball or Minion Horde can stop the rest of the other swarms. Make sure you save your Arrows only for the Goblin Barrel. Against The Minion Horde Ice Spirit + Electro Wizard can stop the Horde. 6/10 Log Bait: This deck is good against log bait, Miner can defeat the fragile troops like Princess or Dart Goblin while arrows can get rid of the Goblin Barrel. It is important you save the Arrows to take out the Goblin Barrel as it is the only card in the deck that can prevent any damage done to your tower for a neutral elixir trade. If you are attacking with the Minion Horde Miner combo first place your Minion Horde and if you know where your opponent normally places their princess pre-plant the Miner in that place to take out the Princess. 7/10 Cycle decks Hog Cycle: This deck is decent against Hog Cycle since Inferno Tower and Electro Wizard can counter the Hog rider. Minion Horde can do the same but they are vulnerable to spells. Against a Hog cycle deck make sure you can always counterattack after defending since Hog cycle decks usually have below average defense. 4/10 Bridge Spam: This deck might struggle against Bridge Spam since Electro Wizard and Mega Minion can take out the bridge spam cards individually but they struggle against the Bandit, Night Witch and Battle Ram combined. Minion horde can easily take down the entire combo but make sure you can bait their spells before using the Minion Horde. 4/10 Miner Cycle: This deck struggles against Miner Cycle as the only care that can fully shut down the Miner is the Electro Wizard. Try always to counter push after you have defended a push. 4/10 Control Decks Graveyard Poison: This deck is weak to Graveyard Poison as many of this deck counters to the Graveyard can quickly be countered by Poison (Minion Horde). Use Mega Minion or Electro Wizard to stop most of the damage and continue for a counter attack. 3/10 Splashyard: This deck is weak to Splashyard since the Minion Horde + Miner combo can quickly get countered by splash units and this deck is already weak to Graveyard decks. Combine that with the Poison spell and splash units this deck has very little chance against Splashyard. 2/10 Royal Giant Furnace: This deck is okay against Royal Giant Furnace since the Inferno Tower can quickly stop the RG while the Miner can take out the Furnace. If the RG is supported by swarms use arrows to take out the swarms. Make sure you use the Inferno Tower exclusively on the Royal Giant. 5/10 Miner Poison: This deck is weak to Miner Poison since many of the cards in this deck is weak to poison and it becomes very difficult to stop the chip damage from the Miner when there is a Poison spell protecting him. Try to attack the other lane when the opponent uses the Miner Poison combo as that combo cost 7 elixir. 2/10